


Secondary Greed

by ngm



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: Based off of a prompt from @gayforbatjokes in which an already happily married to his former nemesis Bruce Wayne wakes up from a sexy dream that involves himself, his husband and his husband's purple-haired doppelganger. Naturally, he's been needled into admitting this to his spiteful spouse and surely will have a consequence or two to pay for his unconscious misgiving.





	Secondary Greed

 

 

Bruce gasped awake, head and neck damp with perspiration as he sat up on his elbows, eyes snapping wide open; his heavy breath followed by a few short pants as he endeavored to gather and re-organize his bearings, then shot a guilty look at his husband. 

Who was staring back at him, an eyebrow arched with concern but his wicked mouth curved in a smirk. A deliberate roll of his eyes down his lover's still slightly shaking body and the Joker leaned forward, brushing some of the damp black strands of hair from his partner's forehead. 

"Babyyy... You okay?" The green haired man tittered, stroking his hand down that damp cheek and shifted to sit up a bit more. "Had a bad dream? Or well... a good dream?" 

The shorter man bristled, inhaling sharply at the touch and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. 

Fuck. This wasn't good. This was...

"I'm fine."

"Pffft... no one is ever 'fine' when they say that, especially not *you*..." Jack breathed out, lifting up the edge of the sheet and peeking under it. "Your dick is like, too hard right now, hon..." That was finished with a smirk, the clown going back for another look before the blanket was swatted down. 

"Stop--  I just.. Ugh..." The petulance was strong with this one and Bruce brought both hands to his forehead, heels at his eye sockets, pressing a little too hard. "I had a... weird dream. Okay?" 

The lanky man moved closer, tenting his fingers as he tipped his head to the side, awaiting the sordid tale. 

"Go onnnn..."

"IT... No. It was a dream and it's fading from my memory as we speak." 

"Bullshit! I call shenanigans!!! You can remember what I had for dinner on our fifth undercover date!! Batman forgets nothing-- trust me, I never hear the end about the damn--"

"You got a Monte Cristo for some fucked up reason for dinner?" Bruce scoffed suddenly, looking at his husband with the same annoyed, deapanned look he had that night. "With the white truffles and ate it all. And no I don't. And perhaps, if you cleaned up the dye when you were done with it, I wouldn't have a reason to complain-- but hey, who doesn't like spatters of green hair dye adhered to their bathroom ceiling?" The bratty billionaire breathed out, then let out a long sigh, shaking his head. His erection had not flagged one damn bit.  "Do you... remember that, uh... That purple haired--"

"The purple haired nice-guy me? The one with the cheesy suit?" Jack grinned at the thought-- it actually was a nice suit, a little too well, plain for him, not the right shades of purple, gold and green but it was passable for an alternate universe version. "Mm, he wasn't droll enough for me, if you could imagine..." 

Bruce leered at his husband. 

"Okay, okay, go on, yes, I want to hear your dirty dream."

"It..." The vigilante let out a growl of a breath, mouth pressed in a flat line and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Yes, it was a dirty dream." He muttered, shaking his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

That long nose was against the curve of his ear suddenly and Bruce sucked in a sharp breath as he felt the heat of his husband's hand hover over his be-sheeted erection. 

"I want you to..." Came the soft whine and the darker haired man let out a shudder at his weakness, swallowing audibly. 

"...Fine." 

"That's the kind of 'fine' I like..." Jack purred, lifting his hand to tip that still lightly sweaty face to his and kiss that finely stubbled cheek. 

"...Hn... It was about... You and me." 

"Good good..."

"And him."

The Joker's head cocked to the side almost comically, an 'ehh?' leaving his mouth in sort of a croak as he glanced at his husband. 

"'Him'?"

Bruce nodded, swallowing visibly again and heaved out a sigh as he lay back against the massive fluff of pillows. 

"So...?" Jack exhaled, hand dancing it's way back down the other man's chest, grazing a nipple, then dipping into his navel and lower until it climbed up the tented sheet once again. 

"Hhn... so... what? Do I need to say more?" 

The response to his question was a squeeze of his dick and the Batman let out a wheezed noise.

"Okay..." And cleared his throat, taking another even deep breath before beginning. "So... we are on the roof of ACE Chemicals of all places... And it's... I don't know, do I have to?" 

"Yessss... Please, tell me. You owe me this..." Jack needled, again with his own brand of whining. 

Another sigh left the brute and grit his teeth as he continued. 

"...Well... And we are... All three of us are..."

"OH! Get ON with it, for crying out loud!!" The taller man barked, getting quickly impatient as his arousal was beginning to toy with his patience as well. 

Bruce stared at his husband, gawking in annoyance at the tone and had a smirk at the ready as a meek '...Sorry' was mumbled. 

"As I was saying... It was You... and then me... and then the Jokester." 

"Uh-huh..." 

Here was where the guilt began to set back in, made his stomach feel sour but cock jumped against his lover's hand. 

"...You were... making love to me?"

"Yesssss...?" 

"....And I was making love to him."

Jack's head tilted again, a smile that was a little bit strained as he stared at his husband, feeling a pang of irrational jealousy. 

"You were now..." 

"It wasn't like I planned this! It just... happened... And so fast..." Bruce rumbled out, sounding a little surprised at himself, rubbing his forehead to the back of his neck. "He just... He looks like you..." The man said weakly, pushing his hips up a little. "He... was... he really... ah.." 

The Joker looked a little cross, nostrils flared as his hand closed around his husband's pecker. 

"Really what..."

"He really wanted it... Wanted me. You... wanted me too..."

"*Want* you." Jack hissed out in a husky exhale, lips against Bruce's jaw again, down to his neck. "Keep going..." 

This was embarrassing... Not something he was typically used to... But dreaming about getting fucked while fucking his partner's doppelganger wasn't a normal thing either. 

"I was in the cowl..." Bruce rumbled, eyes shutting as he remembered. "Jok-- He was... beneath me, grabbing my shoulders, grabbing my cape..." Another audible swallow and he pushed into the hand on his penis. "Legs wrapped around my waist..." 

"Uh-huh... what about me..." The clown almost growled back, shifting on his side to press himself against one of those lovely thick thighs. 

The vigilante let out another noise at that, brow furrowing, eyes still shut. 

"You were on top of me... behind me... Controlling us all." A swallow. "Like *always*..." He whispered, shuddering against the bed and the hand and his lover. "Hands on my waist--- every time you shoved into me, I shoved into him..."

"Oooh... Bats!!! You FIEND!!!" Joker squealed, bringing one balled fist up to his mouth and biting his knuckle with sudden pride. 

"...Do you want me to continue or not?" Bruce hissed, eyes slicing open a fraction to peer at his lover. 

"Yesssss...yesyesyes... how much more *IS* there...?" The taller man breathed, teetering on the edge of the double-edged sword of wanting to know and trying not to feel the fire of subconscious betrayal. 

"......"

One of those lovely dark green eyebrows rose and the clown prince of crime felt himself bristling, felt a wicked smile pushing his cheeks into pleased, pinked round globes. 

"...Tell me now."

Bruce let out his own low noise, turning his face away from the other man and blew out a low sigh. 

"...You won't like it..." 

"I will like it... Am I fucking you in it?" The clown breathed out brow lowering with his nasty smile. 

"...Yes." 

"Hmm... That was an awful lot of hesitation, my darling... Hmm.. What could it be that you're not telling me?" Jack began to stroke his lover's dick, the side of his mouth turning up into a wolfish sort of smile as he rubbed Bruce through their sheet. 

The blue-eyed man shut his mouth, jaw clenching as he calculated just what he was going to say. How do you tell your husband that you imagined getting fucked by him... and him.... at the same time? Why couldn't this be some kind of universe where the Joker could just read his mind and he didn't have to voice this guilty, nasty desire... 

"I..." 

"Baby..." Sugar dripped from those usually red lips and the pale man pressed a kiss to that tense cheek. "Tell me or I'm gonna make your life hell for the next forever."

"I... was getting fucked by you both." 

"At once?"

The raven haired man nodded once, jaw still taught, eyes lidded as he looked away from his man. 

"At once." The Joker repeated, both eyebrows raising as he stared at his greedy lover. What a slut. What a subconsciously wanton little shit. 

"...It was like before... but we were... *here*." 

"...You mean to say in... *our* bedroom?"

A reluctant "Yes." Left Bruce's mouth and he took a shaky breath, leaning back into his shoulders on the bed and he rutted his hips up, guilty. 

"...Go on." 

Those blue eyes snapped open and he tried to muster as much guilt as he was feeling into disdain for his husband even asking as if he could transfer the blame to his clown. But the look was answered with another taut squeeze and the petulant vigilante groaned as he shuddered back against the mattress. 

"I.." He took a deep breath, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. "He was... beneath me again, except ah... You both were..."

"Do I need to say it? We BOTH were inside of your greedy asshole?" Jack breathed against the side of his head, teeth grazing his skin. "We both were jammed up inside of you, stretching your ass out?" 

Bruce could only nod, face flushed as he felt the guilt and shame wash over him. It was more palatable coming from his husband's mouth for some reason--- but Jack knew that. 

"And then what."

Another sigh. Best to get this over with. 

"Yes, you... both were fucking me. He wasn't able to talk for some reason, sort of staring up with this look of appreciation like I was... his everything."

"And you?"

"I was... I mean, what do you expect I was doing?" He'd been a noisy, nearly wailing piece of shit, grasping the purple-haired man's shoulders as he tried to get some control--- but naturally, Joker was in control, every damn time. 

"Oh, Brucie, you are just a slut, aren't you..."  The green haired man hissed, tossing back the blanket as he got up to his knees. He was happy to expose his own erection then moved with his quick, gawky grace between his husband's thick thighs. "Tell me more and I'll suck your cock." 

An eyebrow arched at that and the former Playboy tipped his head to the side. 

"You have to start first before I continue." He murmured flatly, eyes narrowing a bit. This wasn't his first rodeo... IT was the first time he'd had a dream about being fucked by someone other than his present partner. 

"Slick..." The Joker tsked, hands braced on those thighs, pushing his lips out to a pout as he touched the already over-sensitive tip of his husband's dick. 

"Hnn... You were in control..." Bruce blurted, eyelids fluttering shut as he tried to push deeper into that mouth already. "Every time you thrust in--it was like he knew to do it too..." Came his sigh and the man visibly swallowed as he lay his head back into the pillows. "...It felt so real.." He whispered. 

"Ooohh... if I could make it real, I would..." His husband breathed from around that cock, endeavoring to stifle the jealousy he felt... it would be way more worth watching Bruce get spread apart, keening like a virgin, writhing between a pansy version of himself and the bed-- Maybe he'd even fuck his counterpart in front of his husband, to make the jealousy feel good and mutual. 

"Huh.." The vigilante gasped in a breath at that, eyes widening at the idea of the other man ACTUALLY being there .. "Don't... it... it'd be..."

"Glorious..." The clown panted out, taking as much of that dick into his mouth as he could, brow furrowing as he tried to swallow around Bruce's shaft. 

"AAH!! N-NO!!! It'd.... Hhh..." The vigilante groaned, arms crossing over his head as he endeavored to hide his face. "It'd be too... much..." 

The Joker lifted his mouth from his husband with a 'pop', hands firm on his thighs as he sat up. 

"You LOVE 'too much', Brucie...  Everything about you is 'extra'...mmmm I'm gonna make this happen..." He purred, sitting back on his calves as he rubbed his hands together. "Tell me more, does he get inside you first and then I just shove in? Do you have us both work together-- fat chance of that, you must have known it was a dream by then..." The clown murmured, watching his husband's dick jump at his words. "Wow, this really wound you up, huh..." 

Childishly refusing to answer, the billionaire lifted his hips off of the bed, a silent demand to get fucked. His face stayed flushed beneath the cross of his arms, not wanting to admit much more; it wasn't easy struggling with guilt for something he didn't even do yet. 

Yet? 

"Was his cock bigger than mine?"

"No."

"Are you sure, did you check?"

"Joker..." 

"You know... I'm not sure if I'm more offended by the 'train' one or the one where you clearly want to cocks in your ass... I MIGHT be leaning towards that one, my dearest." 

Bruce let out a low groan at that, clenching his teeth together as he burned with both embarrassment and want. 

 "It-- I don't KNOW how... it happened... you were both just--"

"Turn over."

The vigilante moved without speaking, every bit of his body language exuding petulance as he lay his head in his folded arms and shifted up on his knees a bit. 

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Well, behind door number two have the man of your dreams, here in Gotham--" The clown began to get off the bed. sweeping his arms dramatically to their shut bathroom door and he watched Bruce tense, watched his eyes widen with bewilderment. "Ooooh, I don't like THAT... Just kidding honey, don't get so excited..." He hissed, a wide, wicked smile still on his face. 

He'd have to find a way to get Jackie. HAD TO.  

Acquiring some lubricate with a smirk, the clown, ever erect, waltzed with himself around the room as he made it back to the bed, grasping his husband's hips. 

"How are you even going to fit two whole cocks in your ass? Do you realize how much preparation that is going to take...? You're so tight..." He pouted out the last part, making a kissy sound close to Bruce's ass cheek and sighed as he lay his cheek against the toned muscle. 

"...It... was just a dream..." Bruce grit out, feeling himself get mildly annoyed but it was his own damn fault... he could have lied. He could have said anything else but the truth and now... he'd probably be hearing about this for the rest of his fucking life. 

"Mmmhmm... Woke you up with a gasp and a mighty rager too..." Joker murmured, biting at the other man's ass and successfully nipping him. "Is my dick not big enough, that you need a whole OTHER one?" His husband pouted out, biting again at his cheek but harder. 

Not giving into the other, Bruce stifled the sound he was expected to make, jaw tensing as he rutted back against the mattress and shoved his ass into that bite. He wouldn't be blamed, entirely, for what his self-conscious thought up while he was sleeping. 

"It was because I desire you so much..." He rumbled, turning on some of that Wayne charm that tended to work, but the bite got harder, so did the grip on his hips. That vicious mouth lifted from such a tender, flesh morsel and the Joker began to cackle as he got up onto his knees. 

"He's not ME, sugarplum..." 

"..." 

"Nice try... You both want to fuck Jackie soft-boy gentle-son version of yours ever so truly AND you want to GET fucked by him... tsk tsk Brucie, where on Earth-2 did I go wrong?" 

"It's not..." 

A liberal amount of lube was applied to a furious looking prick, flushed red and straining at the thought of punishing his husband but the clown paused, ever the one to draw out the torture and coated a few fingers. This spoiled son of a bitch... 

His fingers grazed along the ever-tidy crack of his husband's ass and the Joker was rewarded with the other man lurching forward, shoulders tensing as he was stroked. It was only for a moment, the ever-startling intrusion of such a private space but a point had to be made. 

"Bullshit... You want to feel me inside of you while you dominate a soft version of me..." Ever the prick, the clown pushed his widest finger in first, his thumb, against his former foe's asshole, smirking as he heard Bruce hiss as he pressed against the resisting ring of muscle. 

"Tell me more... Tell me about how you started to fuck him..." The Joker hissed, working his digit deeper as Bruce lifted back off of the mattress. 

"Hhuhh..." The breath whooshed out of the vigilante's lungs as he shuddered back against his husband's finger, gritting his teeth at his use of thumb. He HATED that... and of course, Jack knew it. Fine, two could play at spiteful. "He wanted me so badly... More... huhhh... more than you ever did..." 

Green eyebrows shot up and a very audible frown accompanied the "What." that fell out of the madman's mouth.

"...I'm joking."

"Not funny." The Joker murmured as he withdrew his thumb and replaced it with his two longest fingers, pushing in as far as he could, digits curling and wiggling against the overwhelmingly hot squeeze. 

Another stifled noise from Mr. Wayne and he gripped at their expensive bedding, brow furrowing as he spread his thighs, still able to handle the sudden penetration, the dubious digits, reaching so eagerly. 

"YOU... were the one that made it happen..." Bruce rumbled, back flexing as it arched, as he lifted his head to gaze in his fuck flushed glory. "You told me that it was your wish, to see me...hah..." The billionaire mustered a smirk though he looked like he was struggling to keep his game face up. "Fuck him, you.. hhn... you made me kiss him and ohhh..." His voice pitched down a bit, got that Batman edge. "..He wanted it so badly, as badly as you wanted to see it..." 

Jack stared back at his husband, biting his bottom lip as his fingers hesitated. Well, damn, not only did that sound incredibly hot, it sounded quite a bit like him too and HELL, there was a pretty good chance that even if the Goodie Two-Shoes version of him was a purple haired sissy, he probably had a weird rumbling in his loins for HIS nemesis no matter how horrible he was. 

"Well... Go on..." The clown murmured after clearing his throat, his fingers resuming as Bruce swallowed in another breath. 

"You started fingering me while I was kissing him... kind of like now..." And it was the billionaire's turn to clear his throat, beginning to feel the haze of being overwhelmed. "...Then you... hh... lubed up my cock for me--" Bruce's voice broke just a fraction and that was all the Joker needed to perk up, eyes wide with eagerness. This was too good, his slutty husband wanted to be spoiled every which way... What a brat. 

Moving to get more comfortable on his knees, Jack reached under his partner, grasping his pathetically hard prick and grinned, his two fingers curling in Bruce's ass as he squeezed his dick. 

"...Then what..." 

The breath panted from Batman in one hard whoosh, shuddering as his penis was cupped and squeezed... This was already distracting enough... but he was always up for a good challenge.

"F..ffhh....we fucked---" He swallowed, surprisingly inarticulate for the moment as his hips pumped forward and then back, he wanted the touch of that hand but he WANTED the touch of that HAND... "You made me... hh... you guided me...." Bruce couldn't say it, biting his lip as his head hung forward, struggling with what friction he needed more. 

"I what now?" Jack purred, somehow able to both jerk off his lover while finger fucking his asshole... whoever said he couldn't pat his head and rub his stomach at the same time was full of shit-- or maybe had asked for the wrong criteria-- regardless! He was eager for an answer if Bruce was able to put one together... 

"Youhh..hhah..." The aforementioned sucked in a deep breath, sweat beading down his hairline as he struggled, why did it always have to be a struggle? "Please..." 

"What?"

"PLEASE!" Came the sudden yell, Batman's back tensing as his hips bucked. "You need to stop fucking around and fuck me I can't keep doing this I need more!!!" Bruce roared, his impatience getting the best of him. 

"So spoiled!!!" 

But he was ever the one to oblige and be the bearer of said spoils. Both hands were removed from Bruce's body and there was yet another visible shudder from the vigilante as he struggled with keeping himself up. 

"...You can keep up with the story anytime, dear..." The clown purred as he adjusted his position behind his husband's eager asshole and grasped his hips. "Something about me 'guiding' you?" Joker breathed out as he positioned his dick against that just plundered anus, hesitating before pushing forward. Bruce was going to pay. 

Bruce froze, waiting for that moment relief when he could feel his husband push forward but it didn't come yet... 

"..Please..." He wheezed head bowed against the mattress, fists clenching the bedding. 

"Tell me more, Bruce." 

"ARGHHH!!" The vigilante tried to snap back, growling as his husband pulled back, left him with nothing. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Christ!!! Please Jack, just... fuck me and I'll keep talking, I promise..." Came his rushed admission, feeling a mix of embarrassment and frustration at himself. 

"Ohhh, I spoil you, don't I..." The taller man murmured, unable to resist any further. he was ALSO suffering from this little charade. He was silent as he grasped both his prick and a thick hip, drawing Bruce back to him easily as he rocked his hips forward, only putting the tip of himself into the bigger man. 

"Haah... yessssss..." Bruce groaned out, laying his head down as he welcomed the heat finally spreading him out. "As... soon as you pushed into me, I had... I HAD to... push...hh.." He shook his head, not sure if he could keep talking, grateful for the distraction of his lover's cock. 

"Had to what, Bats!! What is making you so thick right now? Besides thisss?" The Joker hissed as he pushed only a fraction more forward before pulling back and watching immediately as that big ass followed after him. 

"Had to thrust into him--- and he... hh.. he wasn't ready..." Bruce's voice broke again as he tried to impale himself on his husband's cock and succeeded, slumping onto his left shoulder as he tried to get more leverage to force the clown to sink deeper. 

Jack moaned a little too loudly at that tidbit, head falling back

"How...did you know...?" He wheezed out, dragging Bruce's hips all the way back on his shaft as he grit his teeth. How fucking spoiled... How greedy... 

"He... fuck... he screamed..." 

"OhhhGoddamnit BRUCE!!!" The Joker unknowingly emulated the similar pitch in scream while shoving forward. It was easy to forget how strong the clown really was, not particularly in moments like this, when he'd been able to overpower a prone, almost exhausted Batman. 

He slammed forward, getting proper bearing on his knees to crush himself into his husband, no words, just the sound of their bodies impacting, breaths choking out of the two of them. 

'You need two of these? You really do? Are you sure?' The clown thought, eyes squeezing shut as he pictured what it would look like to see the purple-haired fool version of himself whimpering, trying to sustain any kind of control... It'd ruin Jackie, to get fucked by Bruce and not his absurd shitty bird version, it would undo him.

Y'know, might be worth it!!!

Joker thrust harder, his lungs starting to burn as he gasped in more air but he was close enough to make the pain worth it and there was no way that his sweet, spoiled boy wasn't in worse shape. 

The vigilante's hands were shaking as he fought with the urge to buck back and try to overpower the Joker back or just let him go at it... and it was embarrassingly easy for him to twitch his hips up enough and let the clown get this out of his system... hopefully. But for him, this was touching somewhere between mortifying and perfect... Yes, he always wanted to be indulged in a deep, dark way. He DESERVED to indulge and at that thought, Bruce came with a broken roar against these too expensive sheets, effectively ruining them but that didn't particularly matter. His orgasm didn't yet trigger the Joker's, who was slamming forward, eager and furious to make his mark, to leave a lasting impression... 

"Two? Huhhh..." He growled out, deliberately digging his fingers into Bruce's hips as he thrust forward-- his thighs ached but it was so worth it, each thrust forcing another noise from his spent husband. Greedy bastard needed two? The Joker bit his bottom lip, stifling saying anything else as he focused on coming deep, making it an effort to completely recover from this. "Greedy..." Was the next thing he was able to pant out before his voice died in his throat and he was groaning out his orgasm with a nasty '"..yessssssssss.." Emptying his balls into the cum slut he personally knew as Bruce Wayne. 

The Joker didn't pull out for a few minutes, relishing in feeling the sticky warmth of a sweaty Batman beneath him... in fact, he didn't pull out until Bruce started to buck, whining about having to get up and get clean... The stumble, however and the little limp that followed was well worth it. 

"TWO DICKS, HUH BRUCE?!" He cried after his limping lover, lying back on the bed with a cackle. 

The only reply from the flushed Batman was an answering upheld middle finger and the slam of the bathroom door, which only triggered another wave of laughter from the equally as spoiled clown. 


End file.
